Amnesia
by DemonicPresence
Summary: Disclaimer: i dont own fairy tail or its characters. i just own the storyline Two girls, one life. Trying to figure out who you really is the greatest adventure in life. Though for this one girl, it is one big nightmare. Trying to integrate back into a life you no longer remember is like being a stranger in someone else's llfe.


Months ago there was an accident on 5th street. I remember it clearly. I stood there amongst the onlookers as the police and ambulance arrived. It didn't seem very significant and could possibly be over within a few minutes. How wrong was I. We stood there for 5 maybe 6 hours before it was all clear. I should've taken the long way home.

I mostly stared at my phone, but then my attention was caught when they said there was a girl around my age trapped inside the car. I looked up and watched as they struggled with getting the car to open up. Once it did, she slumped over, as if she was dead. They checked her pulse and said it was faint. I couldn't stop watching her. She was so beautiful, and obviously had a lot going for her. So much was ahead of her, yet that was all swept away in the instant that truck hit her car. Possibly. I watched as they packed her inside the ambulance and away she went.

I haven't thought much of her since, nor have I really been interested. Though I did worry about what I was leaving behind and whether or not I had a whole lot of time in front of me or is most of it behind me. I lived alone in a moderate studio apartment. It was a one room and one bathroom type of place, if studio didn't give any hints. It was affordable, that's why I am here. I don't have a boyfriend, or even parents to care for me. In fact all of my family abandoned me. Mom split when I was 5 and dad left me at my aunts who was similar to the evil step mother of cinderella so I left. I quit high school and got a job to support myself.

My name is Wendy, and I am 16 years old. I work at the diner just down the road from my apartment, and I make good tips there and the pay isn't bad. I keep to myself, and I'm very quiet. I have no friends, none that I would really call a friend. I have acquaintances or people I will hang out with but don't really feel close to. I was a normal shy girl who let others speak above me. I backed down at confrontation, and even found myself getting beaten and raped once or twice. Those occasions branded me a slut, but whatever. I went about my business.

It was 4 in the afternoon on a Monday. My shift had just ended and I was leaving the diner. My manager told me to be careful, the usual. I just smiled and said a quiet, "thanks you too." I left quickly. I hurried to the store to get some groceries. After dark it was difficult to get around town without sacrificing your safety. Once I grabbed my bags I left. I was halfway to my apartment and crossing the street when I saw a flash of bright lights. All I remember is thinking 'I'm not ready!' Then it was dark.

Slowly, blurry and blinding light began to fill my vision as I took in the white walls, the floor, even a white curtain. I looked down at myself and realized I was in the hospital. Though something felt rather, off. I sat up slowly and turned my head this way and that. As usual the room was very non-descript, full of white. Beside my bed on the right was a couch for family to relax on, not that they would show up. There was also a machine to monitor me. To my left was a chair and more machines including an IV drip and a sink next to a door that I could only assume to be the bathroom. On the wall opposite my bed was the television and a bulletin board with the patient's name, today's date, date of admission, and the nurse on hand. I looked at the board and read the date and scrunched my face in confusion. The day I came in, definitely not a Saturday. I remember it was Monday, and then today's date was exactly 4 weeks after the incident. Then I saw the name on the board for the patient: Lucy Heartfilia. What the hell? I was not that rich girl, and I was in no way someone who could be mistaken as her.

I stood and made my way over to the mirror hanging over the sink and stood there in shock. My hair, my face, my eyes, even my height. All of it was different. I really was Lucy Heartfilia.


End file.
